


A Top, a Switch and a Bottom Walk into a Bar

by Oliverslicity



Series: let's awkwardly explore having fun [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, BAMF Felicity Smoak, Bisexual Oliver Queen, Bisexuality, Bottom Oliver, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Gay, Hurt Felicity Smoak, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Light Dom/sub, Multi, Oliver Queen Being an Asshole, Oral Sex, Other, POV Felicity Smoak, POV Oliver Queen, Polygamy, Quarantine and Chill Fic Drive (Arrow TV 2012), Sex, Smut, Tommy Merlyn Lives, Top Oliver, Underage Sex, Vaginal Fingering, smoakcorp
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:42:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23685601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oliverslicity/pseuds/Oliverslicity
Summary: When a joke being told during lunch leads to a conversation, none of them expected to have. A high school au of something not quite covered in health class by their overlord Felicity Smoak.
Relationships: Adrian Chase/Oliver Queen, Lena Luthor/Felicity Smoak, Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak, Tommy Merlyn/Felicity Smoak, Tommy Merlyn/Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak
Series: let's awkwardly explore having fun [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1941610
Comments: 37
Kudos: 73
Collections: Quarantine and Chill Fic Drive 2020





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [inlovewithimpossibility](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inlovewithimpossibility/gifts), [AlexiaBlackbriar13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexiaBlackbriar13/gifts).



> PSA: The title should be obvious that this oneshot is very LGBTQ+ forward. I don't pretend to know everything about LGBTQ+ sex even though I am bisexual, so bare that in mind while reading. I got the idea while reading a fic by Lexi and kind of ran with it. There are also mentions and hints towards polyamorous relationships so if any of that makes you uncomfortable please don't read.
> 
> With all that being said comments are of course welcome, but please be kind. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy. I may make this a series of oneshots but, who knows?

It was a normal Friday, they were all excited for the weekend and for Tommy’s party with his dad being away again.

They all sat around the lunch table having their own conversations, some tuned in and out of others when Felicity started to tell a joke, “a top, a switch and a bottom walk into a bar-” then Tommy interrupted before she could finish.

“Wait, what is that? A top, a switch and a bottom?”

Felicity’s eyes got wide at that because she hadn’t expected any of them to not know or question it, they were all, or most of them were pretty in the know about the LGBTQ+ community. Looking around her she realized just how tuned in they all were, some amused having known the answer and waiting to see what she would say and others looking utterly clueless. Oliver and Tommy looked at her curiously and her heart swelled with love for them.

“Something they should teach in health class.” Felicity mutters under her breath before shaking her head to continue. “Right, okay, cool I guess I should just answer...so… a top tends to be more dominant and take more control in sexual situations, they may prefer to actually do the penetration rather than be penetrated, but as with everything it depends on the person and their partner. Then a bottom prefers to take a more submissive role in sexual situations. And then there’s a switch, who can go either way; someone who likes to be dominant and submissive in bed, depending on how they feel in that. Does that make sense?”

Most of them nodded and only Sara, Adrian and Nyssa seemed to be amused beyond words at her flustered explanation _._ She took a deep breath to shake it off before she took a large gulp of water and hoped the conversation was over.

“Wait, Adrian! You told me I was probably a bottom when we made out at that party last summer! Then I asked you to explain what that even was and you wouldn’t!” Oliver suddenly whisper yelled across the table to Adrian who just smirked at him in return and nodded before he spoke.

“Well, yeah because you probably are… at least that’s the vibe you gave me when you were-”

“Do not finish that sentence, Adrian.” Oliver growled at him and then continued mumbling, “I am so not a bottom.” He sat back in his seat and crossed his arms like a child before he sat up and ran a hand through his hair in exasperation looking at Felicity and then Tommy as he said, “Well, tell them I’m not a bottom.”

Felicity and Tommy completely froze and whipped their heads at each other. Tommy silently encouraged her to talk and she did the same to him all while Oliver glared at them and waited. 

Honestly, this is something she had wondered about, because while Oliver certainly held dominant traits, it was more of a 50/50 deal where they were concerned. And while she knew he was bisexual and had experimented with Tommy whenever she would ask about it he wouldn’t say much, so she could only speak for her own sexual experience with him. 

And he gave as good as he got, but from that experience, he seemed like a switch that veered towards being a bottom as she tended to be a power bottom in most of their sexual exploits and he seemed to enjoy it most times, where others he wouldn’t and he’d take control. But thinking that and telling him that were two _completely_ different things, especially if his reaction to Adrian outright telling him he was a bottom was any indication.

It seemed Tommy either thought the same, or just straight up thought he was a bottom because he had the same adorably horrified look on his face. 

Her and Tommy tended to share Oliver towards the beginning because Oliver professed he was confused about loving them both, but didn’t know what that meant for them and in wanting to be supportive they decided to share and let him figure it out.

Of course that confused all three of them, because A. they were only teens and didn’t know anything outside of the normal constructs of regular two people relationships such as polyamory. B. they didn’t want to be judged, which is why they hid the arrangement for as long as they did before each individually came out and others began to put it together but it still wasn’t something they labeled nor felt 100% comfortable about and C. Felicity was friends with Tommy, but didn’t like him and wasn’t in love with him the way she was with Oliver, so they both decided to date him. 

Until it got to a point where feelings crossed and they were all basically emotionally involved, but all refused to talk about it out of sheer confusion. And they certainly hadn’t all spoken about their own sex lives with each other. It was just an invisible line they knew was there but didn’t cross. 

So, it was certainly surprising to her and Tommy that now, not only was he asking them to talk about their sex lives, but to categorize him as a unit. Oliver looked between them several times and waited, seemingly getting impatient.

“Well, it’s really not my place to say or label… but also,” she looked sternly at Adrian, “there is no shame in being a bottom, and whoever makes you feel that way is wrong.”

Adrian put his hands up in defense and said, 

“Hey, I didn’t say there was anything wrong with it, it’s not for me, but I have nothing against it. I was just saying in the way he was actively letting me control the situation that night...that maybe he was a bottom...which is fine, maybe he’s a switch only he knows.” 

Everyone got quiet, not quite knowing what to say and knowing Oliver was as uncomfortable as he looked. Tommy reached over and grabbed his hand and she did the same. He looked between both of them and then at Tommy.

“You didn’t answer…”

Tommy opened then closed his mouth, his eyebrows were furrowed as if he genuinely wasn’t sure what to say or how to say it, until he did. They didn’t even realize that the others had gotten up from the table and left because it didn’t matter.

“It’s because honestly, I’m not sure Oliver. I can’t define that for you and I don’t feel comfortable giving you a label. It doesn’t matter to me whether you’re a top or a bottom or a switch, I love you regardless. All that matters to me is that we are both sexually safe, responsible and most of all enjoying ourselves. Now, I can’t speak for youuuu...buuutttt, I think our sex life is pretty decent, A+, gold stars. And I’m sure Felicity would be inclined to agree.”

Both Oliver and Felicity laughed at him rating their sex life as he winked at them. It was incredibly sweet and lightened the mood a little. But Oliver still looked off, she tugged on his hand until he looked at her, his blue eyes shining with unshed confused tears that pulled her heart strings.

“He’s right Oliver, it’s okay to be confused or not know, or even to never label it. I don’t care either. We enjoy ourselves, we communicate and we love each other. Nothing, no label, no position, no judgement could change my love for you, and I think I speak for Tommy as well in saying that. I think we’ve all been confused for a while and tiptoeing around certain feelings, but I think eventually, together the three of us can figure it out.”

When Felicity finished a tear started to roll its way down Oliver’s cheek, wiping it away with her thumb she leaned in and gave him the gentlest of kisses trying with all her might to wipe away any doubt and lingering confusion with a single kiss as he continued to hold Tommy’s hand. As she pulled away Tommy spoke, 

“Alright, too many emotions. Anyone else wanna fuck? Threesome anyone? Let’s have fun. We’re young, queer and free.”

They looked at him with wide eyes and matching blushes as he wiggled his eyebrows at them with his devilish smirk that could tempt even the purest angel. Before getting up and walking backwards willing them to follow. And they always would. Because together they could figure it all out. 


	2. Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A party never quite goes as planned, does it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another short chapter. This typically won't always be chronological but this does take place right after the last update as will the one after that, to set a baseline. Then it will most likely be drabbles. Hope you enjoy. 
> 
> Also thank you all so much for your patience and for the comments and kudos. You're amazing. :)

The music was blaring from the speakers and at this moment Tommy had never been happier to have acres of land between him and his nearest neighbors.

He’s been aimlessly walking around the party for a while now and although Oliver is dominating people one by one in billiards, he can’t seem to find Felicity, the only other person he actually cares about at this party. 

Which kind of sucks because he threw this party more for her than for him and Oliver. Since she was graduating early and didn’t have the same high school experience as they all did, he wanted her to get as much of it as possible before their Senior year ended. 

He makes his way up the staircase, determined to find her. 

While Tommy aimlessly walks down the long hallway of his mansion he sees the glow of a projector coming from underneath the theatre door. Praying he doesn’t walk in on someone having sex he slowly opens the door.

His heart immediately swells at seeing Felicity snuggled up on the sectional in one of Oliver’s hoodies with her knees tucked underneath it, staring at Harry Potter being projected on the screen. She doesn’t even bother to look up at him as he shuts the door behind him.

“There’s the party pooper. You’re missing the awesome bash I threw for you, Lis. This is supposed to be part of your big high school bucket list and you’re not experiencing it.” He says as he takes a seat next to her and she shuffles a bit closer to him.

Rolling her eyes she huffs out a laugh and says, “Yeah, I don’t think I’m much of the party type, but I do appreciate the gesture and the sentiment behind it.” 

Frowning he nudges her to look at him waiting until she does to speak. “I’m sorry Lis, I thought you were okay with this, I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable or pressure you. You could’ve said no, I jus-”

“No Tommy, please don’t apologize, I did want the party at first. Then it started and got bigger and louder...and I don’t know everyone was doing their own thing and I wasn’t sure what to do, so I wandered around and ended up here watching Harry Potter, like the loser I am.” She looks down and her voice gets low as she trails off. 

“Felicity you’re not a loser, everyone feels lost at their first party and even if you don’t like parties you still aren’t a loser, you’re just you and you like what you like. That doesn’t make you any less awesome, because let’s face it you’re pretty awesome.” He throws his arm around her, pulling her into his side as he kisses the top of her head.

He hears her sigh as she throws her arms around his torso pulling him more into her and whispers a thank you. 

It’s at this moment that he realizes once again that he loves her. But he’s not supposed to love her. It’s not part of their deal. Oliver is his boyfriend, he loves him and she happens to love Oliver too, who is also her boyfriend.

But him and Felicity? There was no equation for that. They were friends… until they weren’t. Because that line was starting to blur and he knew she felt it too. But they never spoke about it… using the last of his liquid courage he took a deep breath and asked.

“Hey Lis?..”

“Yeah?”

“You feel it too right?...” He knows he’s being vague, but he’s hoping she’ll understand because he’s not sure he can actually say it outloud. But thankfully she understands what he means. He knows this because she goes stiff, pulls away from him and bites her lip as she nods.

“Yeah, I have for a while now honestly.”

“Me too...I didn’t know it was possible to feel this way about two people at once to want two people at once, together… I don’t know what it means.” He bows his head and runs his hand through his hair anxiously.

“If it makes you feel any better, neither do I. All I know is that I love you and Oliver. I don’t love one of you more than the other and I’m not attracted to one of you more. I just love you both the same and want both of you…” she trails off and looks as anxious as he feels. “But I didn’t think it was something we all wanted. We just constantly avoid talking about it.… up until recently and Oliver tends to shut it down once it gets too taboo.”

And he gets it because between the three of them Oliver really is the wild card but he’s also the connector. He realizes that it’s kind of unfair for Oliver to be with both of them while they understand that he needs time to process and accept everything but for him to not extend the same courtesy to them. 

But Oliver has always been jealous and possessive and very stubborn, so that didn’t make persuading him to let Tommy and Felicity be together as well an easy task. 

“I’ve thought about it too, Felicity. You just always seemed off limits, but now…” he shrugs trailing off because honestly, where do they go from here?

“Now what?” She asks looking at him. She looks so vulnerable like she expects him to have all the answers and in that moment he  _ wants  _ to because he just wants to make her smile. 

Her lips pout slightly and he looks at it and leans in slightly. He hears her breath hitch as she leans in too, and for a second he forgets where he is or any other circumstances as to why they shouldn’t. 

They’re so close, he can feel her breath on his lips and he sees her eyes close. He goes to meet her the rest of the way when the door slams open and they spring apart and he can see the realization on Felicity’s face about what almost happened only seconds ago. Her eyes go wide like a deer caught in headlights as she looks at who interrupted them. 

“There you both are! I’ve been looking everywhere for you two! What’re you doing up here?” Oliver says, he’s slightly slurring and it’s clear he’s a little disoriented and didn’t register what he’d just interrupted. 

Until he takes in their stunned faces and how far apart they are. His eyebrows draw together in confusion and he looks back and forth between them before asking, “what’s wrong?”

“Nothing!” They say in unison. Because honestly? Not the time or place for that can of worms, especially not while Oliver isn’t completely sober. 

Oliver shrugs and sits between him and Felicity, “Okay, if you say so.”

“Actually, Oliver?...” Felicity starts.

“Felicity...What’re you doing?...” Tommy asks her while looking at her over Oliver’s head which he has on her shoulder.

“We should talk about it Tommy. Better sooner than later.”

“Well I don’t think now is really the time or the place for that conversation, especially when he’s not even sober.”

Oliver’s head is swinging between him and Felicity like he’s watching a tennis match, but he’s still quiet waiting to be spoken to again.

“Well, maybe the alcohol will help?...” Felicity says as if she hadn’t really put much thought into Oliver’s state of mind.

“Or maybe he won’t fully remember what he’s agreed to in the morning, or he’ll say yes and then blame it on the alcohol in the morning and take it back. We don’t know what could happen, but I don’t think this is the platform to discuss it.”

“Say yes? Who’s asking him for permission? This isn’t Oliver’s decision, if he doesn’t like it then that’s a conversation that needs to be had. This should be something that we should be able to talk about, consider and decide together. Just like we did for him. If he cares about us he’ll do the same thing as we did for him.” Felicity huffs out a breath in frustration. He goes to answer when Oliver beats him to the punch.

“Wait...are you two leaving me for each other or something? What the fuck is going on?”

They look at him in shock and before they realize it or answer him, Oliver has gotten up and walked away leaving them there in shock.

“Well that went well…” Felicity says in a small voice.

“We have to fix it Felicity or we could actually lose him.” Tommy replies, his voice laced with panic as they both scramble up and search for Oliver.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Twitter: Oliverslicity (proceed with caution)


	3. It's Hard to Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity and Tommy try to fix things with Oliver, but things don't always go the way you plan them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HIIII!!! I'm sorry it took me so long to get here, I just haven't had the writing bug lately or been there mentally or emotionally. But we back. With our queer babies and a new chapter. Also this is your SMUT WARNING. After the line break is basically a smut lead up and then smut sooo yeah... But we all need smut at some point right?

Tommy and Felicity went around the entire party looking for Oliver, but they couldn’t find him anywhere. Finally in a last ditch effort they decide to look in Tommy’s room.

Slowly entering, they find Oliver sitting on the floor of Tommy’s bedroom against the post of his bed. He looks up with his eyes red rimmed and puffy, as they walk cautiously towards him, both unsure of what to say.

The room is dark aside from the lights outside and the silence is loud. There’s so much to say, yet no one wants to speak a word. Except, Oliver does, with a single loaded question,

“Why?”

“Why what?” Tommy asks, his voice is hoarse and Felicity hears him swallow.

“Why now? Why my girlfriend? Why the sudden interest in exploring other options? WHY MY GIRLFRIEND?!” At this point Oliver’s voice is raised and he’s gotten up to stand face to face with Tommy. His hands are fisted at his sides and Tommy’s hand instinctively comes up on his chest to prevent him from coming closer.

Felicity takes a step back from the boys to gauge the situation. Oliver still doesn’t address her aside from talking about her like a toy Tommy is trying to steal and she also finds it weird Oliver is jealous of Tommy trying to kiss her, but not her accepting Tommy’s advances. 

“Oliver...it’s not like that.” Tommy’s voice is calm and easy.

“Then what’s it like Tommy? Because I’ll tell you what it fucking  _ looked _ like. It looked like my  _ boyfriend  _ was trying to kiss my  _ girlfriend  _ behind my back, without even asking me or even considering me. I mean jesus, Tommy, you’ve never even mentioned liking Felicity before now all of a sudden you what, want to kiss her, fuck her? What is it?” Then it happens, and Felicity sees it happen, the situation gets even more tense as if it was possible and Tommy explodes, pushing Oliver out of his personal space.

“You know what Ollie? I DON’T FUCKING KNOW!! OKAY? I don’t know. I’m allowed not to know, just like  _ you don’t know.  _ All I know is you love me and her. And somewhere along the line between all this time we’ve spent together with each other, I fell in love with her too, and clearly she feels something too because she was there and she was  _ going to kiss me back!”  _ Tommy pauses, his chest is heaving and Oliver looks between the two of them but still doesn’t say a word. So, Tommy continues,

“But you have this idea in your head that Felicity and I only cater to you, how you feel, what you want, how you want to explore your own sexuality. And yes we were okay with that, yes we  _ agreed  _ on that, but you know what  _ isn’t fair?!  _ That you won’t give us the same liberties we’ve given you, you aren’t blind Ollie, you’ve seen us flirt and hold hands, you just never said anything because you didn’t want to, it wasn’t  _ convenient  _ for you. So we didn’t say anything either. Not until tonight because I’m  _ tired,  _ Oliver. I’m so tired of pretending I’m not bisexual, of pretending we’re just “ _ best friends”  _ for our parents and their social standings, I’m tired of pretending I don’t want to be with  _ both  _ you  _ and  _ Felicity because society says that isn’t norm, I’m TIRED. I love you and her and I want to be with you both, but that’s so  _ fucking unthinkable  _ to you that you went ahead and created this false narrative that Felicity and I want to be with one another and leave you, when that isn’t the case. The case is, being a couple with all of us actually being a couple is so left field for you and what you want or think is acceptable, that you won’t even  _ consider it. _ ” 

At this point Tommy comes and stands next to Felicity. She gives him a nod of approval, because he’s completely right. Oliver has never been okay with either of them talking about, or exploring their sexualities, not even her with other girls, but he expected no limits for himself, he was jealous and possessive and wanted the acceptance of their peers and his parents. 

Whereas, her and Tommy, were open minded, understanding and really didn’t care what society wanted, so long as they were happy. But right now they weren’t happy and there was only one of two ways this could end, with them all together, or all apart. But that really depended on how Oliver reacted right now.

Oliver looks at them both with discomfort, hurt and anger, then at her directly and asks, “Is that true? Do you feel that way too? You think he’s right?”

Felicity takes a deep breath and nods before saying, “Yes, he’s right Oliver. There’s a double standard in these relationships and it’s not fair to me or him. I love you both, but if we can’t all be together then maybe we shouldn’t be together at all.”

Oliver looks shocked, with her conclusion, where Tommy looks remorseful even as he nods. Silence once again falls over the dark room.

Oliver paces the room and then stops dead in his tracks and without giving them a second glance says, “If that’s what you both want, then fine. I’m done, this is done.” Then he leaves them both standing there, in shock and heartbroken. 

A tear slides down Felicity’s face and Tommy goes to grab her hand and speak, but she doesn’t let him.

Taking a step back she looks at Tommy and says, “I don’t think he meant that, but that doesn’t make it hurt any less and it also doesn’t negate what I said, for now...I think it’s best if we just all take a step back and figure ourselves out before we can go forward whether together or apart. But for now, I think he’s decided, it won’t be together.”

She waits for Tommy to answer, but all he does is nod. His eyes are filled with tears and his face mirrors the sadness she feels. Taking that as confirmation to the situation, Felicity turns and leaves Tommy in his room, just like Oliver did not even five minutes before her. 

* * *

At this point Felicity decides she's young, there’s a party raging on and she wants to take advantage in a way Oliver would never approve of while they were together. Maybe, she’s being petty, maybe she’s being spiteful, but right now, after the way Oliver ended things with her and Tommy, she can’t really bring herself to give a frack. 

Walking over to a table full of alcohol she grabs a red solo cup and fills it with Tommy’s special ‘forget me’ juice, that tastes like juice but is no doubt more alcohol than any other liquid. Chugging it down, she scans the room until she sees a beautiful yet unfamiliar face standing against the wall near the stairs. 

She had dark long hair, light eyes, she seemed to be a bit taller than Felicity was herself in only converse. Her full lips were painted a dark shade of red and she wore short denim shorts with a white retro looking track shirt that said Metropolis High on it. Felicity realized that’s why she was unfamiliar, because she didn’t go to Starling Prep at all.

Walking over Felicity smiles as she catches her eyes and the mystery girl smiles and gives a small wave. Felicity stops in front of her and says, “Hi, I’m Felicity… you’re a new face…”

The girl smirks and tilts her head before saying, “I am, I’m here for a track meet tomorrow and someone from your school's team invited us. I wasn’t going to come, these things aren’t usually my thing…” She trails off and Felicity smiles because she gets it, if not for Tommy and Oliver she’d never do things like this. They always- nope, not thinking about them while she’s trying to flirt with this very pretty girl.

“I’m glad you came, I don’t usually do parties either.”

“So, why are you here?”

“It’s complicated… but now I just want to have a good time and forget the complicatedness that has become my life.” 

The girl tilts her head and seems to be trying to think of a good way to respond before seeming to figure it out and saying, “I’m Lena… and I’m here because well, same, I never do things like this, but I figured, why not? Have fun? Maybe, do something I’ve never done...forget my crush.”

“Your crush?” This intrigues Felicity, because maybe this will workout for both of them after all and they’ll both get a distraction if only for a night.

“Is complicated... “ Lena answers quickly and pauses before continuing, “Let’s not talk about her, or your complications...better that way.”

“I agree. Let’s just...have fun?” Felicity asks while stepping closer to Lena and offering her empty hand. Lena looks at it and then at her and says,

“I don’t typically do random hookups, I rarely hookup at all, but I want to...with you, if I’m reading the situation correctly. But I don’t want any more complications than I already have in my life, so if we do this...it’s just for the night. Just for fun, a distraction…”

Felicity smiles at her, wiggling her fingers and winking as she says, “Just for the night, we’re on the same page and have the same goal.”

Lena takes her hand and Felicity leads them up the stairs towards her guest bedroom that she stays in whenever she’s here and Oliver and Tommy are together. She looks ahead to see Tommy pulling a guy into his room and shutting the door behind them and Oliver watching in hurt and anger as Adrian kisses down his neck. 

Oliver catches her eyes and Felicity’s steps falter with Lena behind her and her hand in hers. Oliver squints his eyes at her while putting his hand up Adrians shirt, as if to challenge her and she knows she shouldn’t play into it, but she does and whips Lena by her hand against the door and crashes her lips to her. She gasps in surprise before responding and kissing her back. Pulling back and looking at Lena, she carefully opens the door behind them and walks them in without sparing Oliver a second glance, but  _ feeling  _ his eyes on her.

Once the door to the large room is closed the mood shifts and a small nervous tension comes over them. The large bed is in the middle of the room and Felicity slowly walks them towards it. It’s quiet except for the loud music blaring outside, they both sit down and face each other. 

Felicity gives her a small smile and says, “I’m sorry about that, I got a bit carried away.”

Lena shakes her head and says, “Oh, it’s okay, I’m a bottom...I like a little assertiveness.” 

Nodding Felicity takes in her words and says, “I’m a switch...but tonight, I’m a top.” 

Lena blushes while nodding and Felicity leans in close, placing her hands on Lena’s hips. She could feel her breath on her lips with their faces a millimeter apart, she pauses and lets her eyes flick to Lena’s for permission. Without hesitation, Lena leans forward slowly and meets Felicity the rest of the way. Lena’s lips were soft against her own, but they were timid as if she was waiting for Felicity to take control, so she did.

Pressing on her hips, Felicity guided Lena back on the bed, laying half on top of Lena. She swipes her tongue over the seam of Lena’s lips asking for entrance that’s granted almost instantly. She massages her tongue against Lena’s, coaxing a moan from her throat as she slides one of her hands from her hip to the back of Lena’s neck and cups the back of her head to deepen the kiss, making their teeth collide. Felicity pulls back and looks down at Lena with a soft smile. 

Quirking an eyebrow in question, Felicity asks. “Are you sure you want to do this?” 

Lena shrugs and answers. “It’s one night, let’s just have fun for one night.”

Felicity smiles and nods, leaning down to capture her lips once more in a heated kiss. Her other hand caresses the skin just above her denim shorts, fingers leaving goosebumps in their wake. She feels Lena’s hand next to hers and waits. With their tongues gliding against one another and teeth nipping, Lena unbuttons and unzips her shorts giving Felicity the final permission she needs.

Kissing Lena’s lips one final time, Felicity starts down her neck leaving open mouth kisses and running her tongue over the cords of her soft neck, following an invisible path to her destination. 

With her other hand she tugs at the hem of Lena’s shirt and she’s quick to remove it along with her bra. Felicity follows suit, they’re both looking at each other as they strip their clothes from their bodies, never breaking eye contact as they do so. Lena’s light eyes darken, her breathing shallow, her dark hair wild and her lips swollen from their kisses. 

Felicity pauses and says. “You’re beautiful.” 

Lena lets out a small gasp as if that was the last thing she expected to hear but then she smiles and whispers. “Thank you, you’re beautiful too…” 

Felicity smiles back, there’s a light tension that wasn’t there before at having paused. So, Felicity wiggles her eyebrows in a playful manner. “I’m going to go back to making you feel good now, if that’s okay with you.” 

Lena let’s out a small laugh and nods biting her lower lip making Felicity subconsciously lick her own, before resuming. 

Nibbling at the spot below her jaw, Felicity licks a stripe from her jaw to her clavicle and begins to nip and kiss her way to her rose colored nipple that has pebbled underneath her touch. Looking into Lena’s eyes she wraps her lips around the hard nipple and sucks it into her mouth gently at first causing Lena to let out a small whimper. 

  
  


She lets her hand tweak her other nipple as her tongue begins to relentlessly flick at the hard peak causing her to moan even more. While her other hand slides its way into her boyshort underwear, she finds Lena already wet. Felicity lets out a low groan and drags her finger from the bottom of Lena’s wet slit, gathering her juices and drags it up to her swollen clit making it slick as she circles her index finger around it before slowly rubbing it a bit harder causing Lena to thrust her hips up and lets out a string of sighs and moans.

Pulling back from her nipple while tugging a bit with her teeth she quickly follows to the other giving it the same treatment. Moving her fingers from Lena’s clit she makes a groan of disapproval making Felicity chuckle and pull back for a second to look in Lena’s eyes. “Patience, love.” Lena looks down, cheeks flushed and nods. Felicity goes back to her nipple, sucking on it with her mouth a little harder as her finger ghosts over Lena’s wetness. 

Looking up at Lena she slowly pushes her finger through her folds and into her tight warm pussy letting out a soft moan at how tight it is around her small digit. Lena’s mouth opens in a silent ‘O’ as Felicity uses her thumb to rub her clit and slowly adds a second finger to join the first, stretching her walls a little more. Lena’s soft, tight and warm around her fingers. Felicity nibbles on her nipple, tugging it with her teeth slightly, making Lena yelp out in pleasure. 

Curling her fingers against Lena’s soft walls, she finds the soft spot she’s been searching for and pulls back to watch Lena as she strokes it with the pads of her fingers. Lena’s eyes close, her lips falling open in a small whimper and her hips push up to get more friction. Felicity doubles her speed against her g-spot and her clit at once wanting to see her fall apart. Her walls begin to tighten around her fingers and Felicity slows down, making Lena’s eyes shoot open and her brows furrow at the sudden lack of…  _ everything _ . 

Felicity smirks and says. “I’m going to let you finish, but I’d prefer it if I could taste you while you do.” Lena says nothing and only nods frantically and Felicity wastes no time pulling her boyshorts down and widening her legs to lay between them on her stomach. Her pussy is pink and glistening, making Felicity lick her lips at the sight of it. 

She wastes no time running her two fingers back up and down between her folds before using them to spread her lips, before leaning in and licking a long stripe from the bottom of her slit tasting her sweet juices up to her clit, moaning as she does. Once she reaches her clit, she takes her other hand and spreads it further between two fingers while pulling up her hood to fully expose it. Felicity wraps her lips around it and sucks hard, making Lena’s head fall back as she lets out a scream. Her hand comes to the back of Felicity’s head, slightly pushing it down further in a silent plea for more. 

Felicity happily obliges when she removes her second hand that’s spreading her lower lips to insert two fingers between Lena’s soaking folds. As she does this she flattens her tongue on Lena’s clit and firmly drags it up before starting to flick it in the same pattern at which she does her fingers against the soft walls of her g-spot. 

She notices Lena’s quickly climbing towards her climax when she starts to scream her name a bit louder and the hand in Felicity’s hair begins to tremble. Felicity sucks her clit a bit harder while continuing to flick it with her tongue and adds more pressure to her soft wet walls with her fingers. She quickly thrusts them into the same sweet spot while brushing it on each outward thrust of her hand. Finally, Lena’s walls begin to tighten and Felicity sucks her clit into her mouth and drags her tongue against it all while curling her fingers.

Lena’s walls begin to quiver around her fingers and her body shakes as she breaks out into a thin sheen of sweat. Her juices begin to drip and Felicity quickly pulls away from her clit, and pulls her fingers from her tight walls. She moves down lower to drag her tongue slowly through Lena’s folds and drinks her in with a low moan as she feels her pussy quiver against her tongue and helps her come down from her high slowly. 

As she pulls back, they’re both panting and Felicity gives her a small smile with her chin glistening from her juices and Lena blushes as she smiles back at her. 

Sitting up Felicity says, “Thank you.”

Lena looks at her confused leaning up on her elbows and says, “After cumming that hard, shouldn’t I be thanking you?”

Felicity laughs and shakes her head while answering, “Thank you for the night, for helping me forget. The distraction was welcome and needed.”

“Well in that case, thank you as well. Do you want to talk about it?”

“Nope.” Felicity says popping the ‘p’ and shaking her head, because honestly she’s still not ready to even think about her confused boys and their complicated relationship that’s not technically even that anymore, she just wants to go home now and eat mintchip until it blows over and they each get their heads out of their asses. “Do you?”

Lena shakes her head no and says, “Nope, just want to not think about it…”

Felicity nods and Lena starts to get up and get dressed, it should be awkward but it’s not, it just is. They each walk to the door and Lena stops and says, “It was really nice spending time with you, thank you, Felicity really. I know we didn’t talk much but I needed a day to just...not worry about what to say, how to say it and how it will change things.”

Felicity pulled her into a hug because she gets it, she understands wanting that because that’s all she wanted and she’s happy that this brief encounter did that for both of them. Pulling back they walk out of the room and back into the party each going their separate ways with weights temporarily lifted off their shoulders. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smoakcorp... something dreams are made of. Thanks to Cerys, Jess and Gigi for their help and endless support of my random thoughts, read throughs and editing. I couldn't be luckier to have them.
> 
> Twitter: oliverslicity


End file.
